<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>多妹/困兽（一） by 12December_stardust7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826341">多妹/困兽（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7'>12December_stardust7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>多妹/困兽（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多妹/困兽</p><p>一</p><p>“田野，你疯了？你和明凯是怎么回事？你忘了明凯是赵志铭的爸爸了吗？”</p><p>李汭燦红着眼睛把田野拽进了偏厅的洗手间，军靴在木质地板上磕出一串恼人的动静，田野倒是一点儿没有反抗的意思，由着李汭燦将他推进了隔间里。</p><p>“看来你的人缘不太好，少校，别再这么酷了，居然没有人告诉你我家的事情。”田野直直注视着李汭燦的眼睛，手却不安分地一把握住了李汭燦的手腕，把李汭燦的手腕顺着自己的身体曲线向上抬起到上衣领口旁的扣子上。</p><p>李汭燦的手指突然变得笨拙，他失去了对它们的控制，以至于他无力去遵循田野的指示解开后者的扣子。田野很快察觉到了李汭燦的无所适从，捏着李汭燦的手腕，将他的手掌向下拽了拽，那是自己的胸口，也是李汭燦熟悉的一部分，掌心贴着布料下的微微凸起的骨骼，田野继续说着。</p><p>“我早就不是以前的我了，现在我家里除了我都在监狱待着，你也知道我和明凯的关系了不是吗？我是他的情人，这几年都是明凯在照顾我和我的家人，比起那些能当我爸爸的男人，我觉得明凯还是不错的。”田野用空闲着的另外一只手利落的解开了自己胸前的几颗扣子，轻轻一扯衣领，半边的肩膀就露了出来，接下来顺理成章的将李汭燦的手掌移到自己的胸上。</p><p>指尖触碰到田野的皮肤，几乎是触电般的感受，李汭燦下意识想要把手抽回，田野却突然整个人贴在了他的身上。胸口，腰线，裆部，隔着衣服用掌心摩擦着李汭燦蠢蠢欲动的性器。</p><p>李汭燦看不见田野的表情，田野头顶的碎发轻轻蹭着李汭燦的下巴，欲望在涌动，是李汭燦的也是田野的，李汭燦无法再装作无动于衷，手臂环上了田野的腰，想要说些什么，开口却只有叹息。</p><p>“所以，今天做完以后，把我忘记吧，去跟其他的人谈恋爱，做爱，听话，多多。”田野抬起头吻了一下李汭燦的脸颊，然后把自己的衬衣脱了下来，解开了腰上的皮带，双手捧起了李汭燦的脸，用力吻上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>李汭燦给予回吻，唇舌交缠，舌尖划过唇瓣后探进彼此的口腔，呼吸也变得混乱。李汭燦抽掉田野的皮带后又扯下了他的裤子，连带着内裤一同滑到了脚底，现在田野一丝不挂的站在自己的面前，毫无遮挡，而自己依旧衣冠楚楚，这样的对比让他们彼此都感到兴奋。</p><p>李汭燦明明都看过的，田野的身体，他甚至无数次从这具身体上获得过让人疯狂的灭顶快感，他记得田野高潮时的表情和无法克制的颤抖，在他完全失去田野消息的这七年里，数不清多少次想起过田野，怨恨也好思念也罢，总之都是关于田野的念头。李汭燦想象过他们再次重逢的场面，也许是在某个会议上，也许像他们第一次见面时那样是在一个训练场，无论在哪里都好吗，总之他一定是要再见到田野的。而现在田野终于再次出现在他的面前，不着寸缕的站着，任他摆布，他却才意识到自己原来从未想过这之后的事情，他要像以前那样吻田野然后再做爱吗？还是把田野推开狠狠再羞辱他，田野已经一无所有，这不就是自己想要看到的吗？</p><p>他们之间从未有过这样久的沉默，他们交谈调情玩闹做爱，但从未这样沉默，即使一言不发，他们也能够从彼此的目光中感受到滚烫的热情与喜爱。</p><p>直到田野突然打了一个冷颤，李汭燦弯下腰来，把田野的衣服捡起重新为田野披上。手指碰到田野的皮肤才发觉田野整个人都在病态地发烫，他立刻用手背去探田野额头的温度，果然是在发烧。</p><p>田野不再看着李汭燦，而是从上衣的口袋里掏出一包烟和打火机，取出两根烟，一根叼在嘴里，另一根递给了李汭燦，倒还是和以前一样的烟，只是换了外包装，除此之外一切似乎都与往日别无二样。他们过去常常这样，对待欲望的态度几乎是放纵，兴致到了就相互索求，像两头没有学会控制本能的小兽。</p><p>“所以你不爱明凯，对吗？只是为了……为了保护你的家人，是吗？”</p><p>他们沉默着各自抽完了烟，李汭燦蹲下身为田野提起了裤子，然后从背后揽过田野的腰，这是不带任何情欲的拥抱，让田野在自己的怀里短暂的休息一会儿也很好，对田野而言这七年或许要更加漫长煎熬，但至少现在田野漂回到他的身边了。</p><p>“我陪你去医务室吧，你发烧了。”李汭燦说。</p><p>“不要，我想和你多待一会儿。”田野转过身，把脸埋在李汭燦胸前，像小狗朝主人索取关怀般反复蹭李汭燦的衣服。李汭燦一夜长大，在田野面前也不再是只稚嫩的雏鸟，他半强迫半哄弄地揽过田野的腰往医务室走，宴会厅里觥筹交错，他们在此时离开并不会引起注意，况且他们选择了一条不常有人走的通道。田野没有说话，悄悄抓住了李汭燦的手腕，李汭燦懂田野的意思，放满了原本急促的步伐，两个叠在一起的影子慢慢的往医务室挪。</p><p>“这七年里你谈过多少次恋爱呀？”田野突然问，语气里带着调侃，音调从低到高，到了最后一个字几乎是要翘起尾巴来的得意。李汭燦想不通为什么田野要问这样的问题，一个也没有，显得自己是个对田野恋恋不忘的小孩，有过很多，很多是几个，又显得自己太花心，他从来没有搞懂过田野，对田野束手无策，就比如现在他也只能闷着声音说这和你没关系。</p><p>其实是希望有关系的。这是田野在他们重逢后第一次问起他这过去的七年，而田野的问题是关于他的情感关系。李汭燦恶趣味地想让田野嫉妒，却又觉得在田野面前自己又一次被打回了原型，他没办法对田野坦白，坦白自己曾经刻意去爱过那些和田野有相似点的人，又刻意去爱过那些和田野大相径庭的人，而田野这么坦率。坦率地告诉他自己现在依靠另一个男人的庇护生存，坦率地让他知道曾经自己引以为傲的东西都已不复存在，相比起田野的不幸，李汭燦的这七年顺风顺水，刻意隐瞒这些不是为了显示出自己的慈悲，只是他还不知道该如何面对他们的重逢，因此只好含糊带过。</p><p>“一定有很多人喜欢你，是不是。”田野又说。</p><p>他们已经到了医务室的门口，自助机器人测量了田野的体温与血项，自动为田野配好了输液的药水，田野走进休息间，躺在了病床上，机器人移动到田野身边为他打针。李汭燦从大厅搬了一张凳子坐到田野身旁，田野已经闭上了眼，手臂悬在病床上，看起来不是个舒服的姿势，他轻轻将田野的手臂挪进了床。</p><p>“你还不走？”</p><p>“不是你让我陪你的？”</p><p>“噢。”被子底下传出来田野的回应，安静了一会儿，李汭燦突然坐到了田野的病床上，伸出手臂将田野扳了过来，田野显然比七年前要瘦得多，他轻轻一用力田野便依顺地面向了他，四目相对，许多情绪也就不再能逃避。</p><p> </p><p>“田野，你为什么不来找我呢？就算我没有办法，我也可以去让我的爸妈帮忙，你就不至于……”不至于折辱自己去做明凯的情人。看见明凯与田野接吻时的感受究竟是震惊还是嫉妒，他压根无法分辨。又或许是他对田野还有那么一点儿不切实际的期望，坚信田野不会是一个踩过道德底线的人，他仿佛经历了一轮只有他这一个受害者的轰炸，他原本的世界灰也不剩，回忆都在讥笑着他。</p><p>田野几乎是从床上弹了起来，他起床的动静太大太突然，差点儿就要抻掉了手背上的针头，李汭燦下意识要伸手把田野往床里按，田野眼疾手快，一巴掌便将李汭燦的手给打开。大概是下狠劲儿了，李汭燦的手背上出现几个模糊的红色指痕。</p><p>“你问我？你怎么不去问一问你哥哥李相赫呢？你那个在LCK叱咤风云只手遮天的哥哥，你去问他还记不记得当初拦下来我多少个电话？我哭着求他让我跟你说几句话，他是怎么说的？”</p><p>这是李汭燦第一次看见田野这么失态的样子。七年前的田野脸上总是带着笑，还有没褪下的婴儿肥，每次笑起来眼睛都眯成一条弧线，旁人看见也会被感染。而现在的田野眼眶里含着泪，脸颊因为发烧和情绪的波动变得更加潮红，血压与心跳突然的剧烈波动引得正在对田野的身体状况进行监测的医疗机器人又从一摇一摆地晃进了休息间。机器人被设定了程式，探测到田野的心跳过快，安抚剂就直接顺着输液管流进了田野手背上的血管里。李汭燦早有耳闻LPL军区近几年在生物药理学上的飞速进步，药效来得太快，前后不过几秒钟，田野的声音就已经低了下去，只剩下喉咙里的呜咽。</p><p>“我那个时候被人看着，根本出不了门，好不容易打电话找到了你哥哥，可是李相赫左边一个爱莫能助，右边一个如果我爱你就不应该拖你下水，我能怎么办啊李汭燦，你凭什么指责我？”</p><p>最后的几个字李汭燦几乎要听不清，田野的体征表已经恢复到了正常数值，机器人又摇摇晃晃地摆回了前台。田野拼尽了全力也没法阻止自己的眼皮慢慢粘在一块儿，最后不甘地进入了深眠。</p><p>在他们第一次分开以前，他们对对方说过很多次爱，年轻人的爱与激情让他们完全失控，顾不得身份或是背景，坦荡得恨不得昭告天下。分开后他理所当然有过别的人，偶尔田野的脸会突然出现在他的脑海里，想到田野毫无征兆地与自己切断了联系，李汭燦的愤怒太过顺理成章。他逐渐长大，五官轮廓和身材都经历了脱胎换骨，连带着家庭背景作为加成，毫无疑问让他更有魅力，田野本就该不再是他的唯一，也不再是那之中最可爱的那一个，可田野还是田野。今晚他在宴会厅外的阳台上再次看见田野时，无数次在他意识中浮现过的那张脸与面前的田野重叠，他不再能听见玻璃门内的奏乐声，只剩下风声，夏夜的风穿过及楼高的玉兰树，他却只嗅到了回忆的味道。</p><p>即便田野现在就睡在自己的身边，鼻息浅浅的扫在他的小臂上，他还是感到不真实。</p><p>他把田野找回来了。可是田野已经属于别人了。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>